The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing made in a rose breeding program between ‘KORvanaber’, a non-patented rose by the same breeder, and an ‘un-named seedling’.
The controlled crossing was made during the summer of 2000. The following winter, Tim-Hermann Kordes planted the resulting seeds from the aforementioned hybridization in a glasshouse where they subsequently germinated and grew. Evaluations and observations were made on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant ‘KORliolow’ was selected in May, 2001 from the seedling beds to be asexually propagated for further evaluation. The first asexual reproduction of ‘KORliolow’ was done by budding to seedling understocks in July, 2001 at the inventor's nursery in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany.
This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments demonstrate that ‘KORliolow’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.